True UCN
Cough* I should probably mention that this page is also kinda just taken from League Fighters' idea, so credit to him for the idea of putting it in a page thing... and this is late, as everything is with me... a link to his original idea, be sure to check it out... ---Note that this page is a work in progress by Dragonian72, and will be updated frequently--- True UCN - 75 characters -Please suggest mechanics for the animatronics- Most characters have been re-made to reflect the map for True UCN. So the entire image was too big (30MB) so I had to split it apart.. Here's the complete character list/order. AI/Mechanics Freddy: Freddy will approach from the Cam 02 Right Hall, if he gets too close, he will attack. Use the door below Cam 01 to block him. He will move faster as the building gets warmer. Bonnie: Bonnie is stuffed into Pirate's Cove with Foxy in Cam 03, and he will become very agitated when you look at him, temporarily breaking the camera. Chica: Chica will approach through the right vent, and will then appear in your office. Use the heater to scare her out of the office, and back into the vent. Foxy: Foxy will slowly leave Pirate's Cove, viewing Pirate's Cove will slow him down. If he escapes he will run down the right hall, however he will stop in the center hall, and will not leave. Use the flashlight to prevent a jumpscare. Endo-01: Endo 01 will crawl through the trapdoor to your left, appearing in the office once reached. Put on the Freddy Head to make it leave. Golden Freddy: Golden Freddy will appear in the office randomly upon a camera flip. He will not kill you, instead disabling your control over heat for as long as he is in the office. Click his nose to make him fade away. Toy Freddy: Toy Freddy will slowly make his way from Cam 04 into the main hall, and then into your office. Put on the Freddy Head to send him back. Toy Bonnie: Toy Bonnie will make his way through the trapdoor to your right, and will then appear in the office, Put on the Freddy Head to make him leave. Toy Chica: Toy Chica will appear in top vent, slowly making her way to the office. She will laugh once she is at the vent door. At this point, send her back into the darkness by closing the vent door.. Mangle: Mangle will crawl through the vent to your right. She will eventually make it into your office no matter what you do. Once she is in the office, use the A/C to send him back. BB: BB will make his way through the overhead vent, dropping into your office once close enough. He will disable your flashlight once inside, and will only leave after 15 seconds. JJ: JJ will make her way through the overhead vent, dropping into your office once close enough. She will disable your door controls once inside, and will only leave after 10 seconds. The Marionette: just wind the box and you'll be ok Shadow Bonnie (RWQ): Shadow Bonnie will appear in your office at random, killing you if you do not flip up the monitor fast enough. Endo-02: Endo-02 will appear in your office randomly upon a camera flip. Use the Freddy Head to prevent a jumpscare. Withered Freddy: Withered Freddy is already in your office, and will activate randomly upon a camera flip. To deactivate him, activate the heater. If you take too long, or do not leave the heater on long enough, he will kill you. Withered Bonnie: Withered Bonnie will crawl in your office through the left trapdoor randomly upon a camera flip, poised to attack. Put on the Freddy Head to send him away. Withered Chica: Withered Chica is in the duct system, use the audio lure to hold her in place, and the heater to send her back to the start. Withered Foxy: Withered Foxy will appear in Cam 01, the Right Hall, Buy his Plushie on the Prize Counter (Cam 05) to send him away. Cam-stalling will not work on him. Withered G. Freddy: Withered G. Freddy's head will appear in the center hall randomly, don't use the flashlight on him until his eyes fade. Shadow Freddy: Shadow Freddy will randomly appear in your office and offer to block and reset 1 random animatronic for the cost of either 10 fazcoins or -10% power. Springtrap: Springtrap will slowly move around the building, eventually getting into your office. Turn on the heater to scare him off. Phantom Freddy: Phantom Freddy will slowly fade into your office, eventually jumpscaring you, he will not kill you, but he will make the building hotter by 5 degrees. Use the flashlight to prevent this. Phantom Chica: Phantom Chica will begin fading into your office once the building hits 100 degrees. She will kill you if you leave her alone for too long. Bring the building back under 100 to get rid of her. Phantom Foxy: Phantom Foxy will randomly appear in your office upon a camera flip. Turning on the A/C will scare him away. Phantom Mangle: Phantom Mangle will appear on random cameras, change the camera or put the monitor down to prevent an audio disturbance. Phantom BB: Phantom BB will appear on random cameras, change the camera or put the monitor down to prevent a distracting jumpscare. Phantom Marionette: Phantom Marionette will appear on random cameras, change the camera or put the monitor down to prevent an audio and visual disturbance. Nightmare Freddy: Nightmare Freddy's Freddles will appear in your office upon a camera flip, scare them away using the flashlight to prevent them from summoning Nightmare Freddy. Freddles: --no ideas currently, please suggest-- Nightmare Bonnie: Nightmare Bonnie will slowly make his way to your office from the cam 04 closet. Use the flashlight while he is in the hall to send him away. Nightmare Chica: Nightmare Chica will appear in the Cam 01 hall, Buy her cupcake from the prize corner to calm her. Nightmare Foxy: Nightmare Foxy is already in your office. He will slowly rise in front of your desk. Use the flashlight to scare him away. Nightmare Fredbear: Nightmare Fredbear's jaws are slowly closing around you the entire night. Wind the Springlocks on his jaws to prevent a jumpscare. Nightmare: Nightmare's head will randomly replace the Freddy Plush on your desk, flip up the camera to prevent him from killing you. Plushtrap: Plushtrap will randomly appear on a chair in your office. Click his nose to make him flee. He can only attack once per night. Jack-O-Bonnie: Jack-O-Bonnie will appear in the center hall as the building warms up. Cool the building back down to prevent a jumpscare. Jack-O-Chica: Jack-O-Chica will appear in both hallways as the building warms up. Close both doors to prevent her from jumpscaring you. Nightmare Mangle: Nightmare Mangle is in the vent system, put a snare on her path to prevent him from getting into your office. Nightmarionne: Nightmarionne will fade into your office as the noise level rises, if it is too high, he will jumpscare you. Nightmare BB: Nightmare BB will crawl through the vent to your left, if he gets in, he will disable any of the other devices you use (Power Generator, Music Box, etc.) for 7 seconds. Circus Baby: Circus Baby will appear in the center hall and will disable your light, use the controlled shock button to your left to scare her off. Bidybab: Bidybab(s) will slowly make their way through the duct system, eventually dropping into the office. Keep your mouse off of them to make them leave. Ballora: Ballora will make her way through the main hall, crawling slowly and out of sight. Her music gets louder the closer she gets, once she is the closest to the office, use the controlled shock to scare her off. Minireena: Minireenas will appear over the course of your night, covering your vision slowly. They can only appear upon a camera flip. Funtime Freddy: Funtime Freddy will spawn on the right or left halls, ignoring the doors. If you take too long to get rid of him, Bon-Bon will be sent into your face, causing a game over. Funtime Freddy can only be stopped by the A/C. Funtime Foxy: Funtime Foxy is behind you, occasionally saying quotes. He slowly moves towards you, check on him occasionally and use the controlled shock button if he is too close. Handunit: Handunit will occasionally pop up, asking for your preference of music, voice or snack. Click on it a few times and he will disappear. Ennard: Ennard will make his way through the duct system, dropping into your office as a pile of wires; at this point, he cannot be stopped, only luck can save you. Use the audio lure to prevent him from getting there. Electrobab: Electrobab will appear in your office randomly upon a camera flip, disabling all electronics (power, doors, camera, etc.) for 3 seconds. Yenndo: Yenndo will appear in your office randomly upon a camera flip, decreasing oxygen levels and making you pass out faster. Flip the camera up again to get rid of him. Bonnet: Bonnet will occasionally scurry across your screen, click her nose to prevent a jumpscare. Lolbit: Lolbit will occasionally appear in the top vent, close the vent to prevent her from getting in. Molten Freddy: Molten Freddy will slip into your office through the trapdoor to your right, activate the heater to make him leave. William Afton: William Afton will slowly make his way into your office through the top vent, use the heater to send him back. Scrap Baby: Scrap Baby will occasionally appear in your office, use the controlled shock button to get rid of her. Tutorial Unit: Tutorial Unit will occasionally make the building hotter by 5 degrees. There is no way to stop this. Helpy: Helpy will randomly appear on your desk and will toggle the fan. There is no way to stop this. Candy Cadet: Candy Cadet will occasionally activate upon a camera flip and request 2 Fazcoins. Not paying it for too long will cause an audio disturbance via story. Category:Fan Games